Consequences
by Gundum M
Summary: basically me putting a lot of pessimism and cynicism into one fic about the end of vold war two in a few drabbles.


Consequences

An: basically me putting a lot of pessimism and cynicism into one fic about the end of vold war two in a few drabbles.

The second year slytherin stared at the door of the potion ingredient shop in Diagon Alley he was just thrown out of, and remember what happened.

"We don't served your kind here. Go shop in Knockturn." This was the last shop in a long line where this happened. The boy turned and headed into the dark arts alley.

"Minster Shacklebolt, there was a incident at Devon." "an official noticed some muggleborn acting as still in hiding. When he identified himself and told them the news and bid them to come back they accused him of lying and attacked him, he barley escaped with his life."

"great a new political crisis, if we prosecuted those muggleborn if we find them the rest who are in hiding will think it's still same old same old and if we don't the purebloods will be upset. And worst they might be justified."

The girl watch as her brother was sorted into Slytherin. "I thought i knew him better then that. I have no brother." "excuse me your abandoning the last of your family, just because he's sorted into a different house?" Ask her neighbor. "No, i'm abandoning him because he obviously has dark traits i was unaware of. After all look at some of the purebloods whose family never called them on the evil traits."

"Slughorn i thought i told you to make sure that the Slytherins were integrated into the school. Almost none of them are on any of the club rolls." The headmistress stated.

"And i was grateful for it Minerva but the student's don't agreed. All, and i do mean all of the clubs scheduled their inertial meetings to conflict with the classes that had most of the Slytherins in them."

"Minster Shacklebolt, the muggles discovered a mass grave. It was full of wizards. We managed to covered it up."

"Muggleborn?" Ask the minster.

"No. snatchers. Apparently when the mugglebon heard about the death of you-know-who they overpowered the snatchers then line them all up and cut off their heads execution style. The problem is we have good testimony at least some of them were coerced."

Pomfrey sighed as she vanished the totaled shattered bone of the Slytherin laying on the bed. "take this skele-gro and you have to stay over night." She told the boy. "Something has to be done Minerva . Every time Slytherin has played quidditch this year i end up with their entire team in here. All the houses instead of playing the game and concentrating on scoring has been trying to harm the Slytherin. Even Hufflepuff."

"The problem is that nothing their doing violated the rules. We don't have one against unnecessary roughness." Stated hooch who was also in the room.

"My stupid Gryffindor cousin in fifth year is the head of the family now. She wants to sell the family estate. She admits shes trying to destroy our family history. She's equating history and tradition with bigotry and purebloodness. She's getting angry because apparently there's a title entangled with it and its causing her trouble."

"Minster Shacklbolt, we'er still having trouble convincing the muggleborn to come back, They compare last years ministry to nazi germany and pointed out after that war a new government was force on them. I'm afraid that we cleared out the bad apples just doesn't do anything after the previous administrations." The official who delivered the bad news winced at the last part.

"Have any of your students been giving you trouble during career counseling?" Ask Professor Longbottom. "A lot of mine are refusing to give me answers to what they want to do when i asked. They just ask what jobs that need to be done can be fulfilled by them with their grades. I found out it because their equating hopes and dreams with ambition and after the war and what's Dumbledore admitted they think any ambition is evil."

The acting head of the dmle look at the applications siting on her desk. With a flick of her wand all the applications that were from Slytherins flew into the rubbish receptacle. She then went through and took out all that had the names she recognized as belonging to the dark families.

The old man smiled as he cast the fidelius charm on the entire village to hide them from the ministry. Full of muggleborn they were casting their independence from the ministry.

The former Slytherin sighed as she went into work. She had been hiding ever since she had witness the summary execution of her cousin, after the Battle of Hogwarts, by her fellow Hogwarts students As far she knew while the third year had fought on the wrong side he had only threw minor hexes and curses. She went into work where she worked as accountant under her bitch of a boss Pam Dursley. "Get to work on the peter account." The boss yelled at her throwing spittle. The woman had no choice but to take the abuse. Some how her boss knew about her not having the papers that the muggles apparently needed. She had threatened to go social service to have her son taken away if she crossed her.

"Minster Shacklebolt we have an education problem, Dozen's of muggleborn are refusing to send their kids to credible wizarding schools citing fear for them even though it's been years since Voldomort's demise. They said that they will tutor them in magic them self and expect their children to keep up their muggle education and get muggle jobs. They have the right. While the law Voldmort pass make attendance at Hogwarts mandatory using it will be political suicide. What do we do?

The young witch smiled as her bid was accepted on the items in the estate. "Now that I've paid for it, i can do what ever i want with it?" She asked the auctioneer. "Yes." He replied nervously. "Good." She flick her wand and cast incendio at the group of objects. "What are you doing? These are centuries old heirlooms!" Yelled the auctioneer as the crowd rushed forward to try and put the flames out. "exactly who knows what dark magics might be on them. Besides the past should be destroyed to make way for the modern world"

"Slytherin hasn't have a head of house in years." Commented one man to his fellow in the pub. "Apparently they blamed all the previous years before Voldmort for their current reputation and troubles." That's nuts, What's about Andromdea Tonks.?" Ask the man. "Apparently because they didn't do nothing to stop their fellows their just as guilty. Good men do nothing and all that." It's been seven years since the war, what about those slytherins who came after?" "Apparently because of a few incident's where the other three houses attacked the slytherins younger years they make a point of not showing their traditional traits. If you want to be head of house your ambitious, so your run off. I hear they put a hex on the malfoy boy to keep him from speaking anything but the answers to school questions while he's at hogwats."

"Any truth to the rumor they hexed their own hourglass so their always in last place?"

"think so. Know for a fact that they did sabotage their own housemate when he tried to run for minster. Too bad he had some good ideas."

"Minster Shacklbolt while i'm quite happy that bigotry is a thing of the past i do value our heritage and traditions. With the new hermitage potion there will be a ton of muggleborn coming and getting family seats in the wizengmot. The ones most likely to defend out heritage and traditions aren't coming in to be seated for fear of being accused of being like their parents. Also while i don't mind them in government the sheer number planing on taking seats would give them a clear majority, i'm really not a bigot but i am concerned about those wizard already in our world loosing power" An: while is it for the wizarding world this is evil but when star kindgom of manticore did it was okay?

Daphne Greengrass fell onto the floor of Azkaban's hallways as harry and Ron look on in horror at her gaunt and withered form. "Blimey she was only supposed to be in here a few weeks, not years." Said Ron.

"the only charges on her was that she didn't report her suspicions of death eater activity on her grandfather." Said harry sadly.

"boss i have really bad news. It's looks like the former head of the dmle has modified the cells to have dementors like effects. Also there's several others like Miss Greengrass who should of been released long ago." Said on of the auror lackeys.

"Why didn't Astoria ever complained?" wonder Ron.

"i found out she did, but she was threatened with time herself by the former head of the dmle if she kept bothering the ministry."

harry shook his head sadly. "it's Sirius all over again. Get everyone who should of been release out and to St. Mungos. I know we don't have release papers. My authority. And find the former head of the dmle and arrest her."

"boss it looks like it was all nice and legal and would be hard to prove. Acording to the guards all the release papers just never came and they were under strict orders not to released anyone without them. Looks like after the war the pendulum swung too far the other way."

"if she can find something to arrest Astoria on i can find something to arrest her on."


End file.
